Sugarco
2015 Sugarco Productions Logo.png|Version as Sugarco Productions Used on America's Funniest Comedy Videos Sugarco Productions Starz Logo.png|Current Version with Starz byline (Print only) Sugarco 2nd Byline.png|Current Company Byline used On some On-Screen Sugarco Logos The Font is still used for the byline 2015-2016 2015-2016, 2016-2017, 2018-2019 2015-2016, 2016-2017, 2018-2019 ﻿ Suagrco Sugoole Logo.png|On September 1, 2015, in the wake of Google introducing a new logo Sugarco began introducing a logo, based on the google logo used from 1999-2015, This logo resperents Sugarco empowerful dynamic and fun Shows. However the pervious logo is still used on shows that still used that logo (with The History Show being the last show to used The Early 2015 Logo) Sugarco Dream House Version Logo.png|Version Use on Dream House (very early episodes) SUGARCO 2nd Logo Happy New Year.png|New Years Varant used since December 31st, 2015-January 23, 2016 SUGARCO Class of 2017.png|Version used on Sugarcoland. Following the cancllelation of America's Funniest Comedy Video Sugarco Introduce a new logo nicknamed Golden Effect. It Merge with Sugarco Cookie Jar and now it will produce Oh Yeah! From season 3 Onwards. Sugarco Productions #1.jpg Sugarco Productions 2.jpg On December 29, 2015 Sugarco introduce a new logo for its show Dream House. its based on the vanity cards used By Chuck Lorre Productions unlike his Vanity Essay cards (which is meant to be funny and humorous) The vanity essay cards used for Sugarco can be very humorous or somethimes very serious. as it can be based off of a event or something that has bee recurreting. 2016 As part of the formation of TimeMario Sugarco will be ogranised into Time Mario with that comes a new byline. 2016 Snapshot - 140.jpg This is the final version of the Sugarco Logo 2018-2019 2016-2018 Snapshot - 146.jpg In 2016 Sugarco Introduce a brand new Logo and symbol nicknamed Heartogram. It was created because Sugarco need a new logo and a symbol that can be used across all sites 2016 For the show Trojan Games Sugarco Introduce a logo based on A.K.A Cartoons however it was short-lived 2016-2017 Sugarco Productions 1.png 2017 On January 27. 2017 Sugarco created Zoogle as the parent company Sugarco as a result Sugarco got a new Logo. however the 2016 Logo is still being used. 2017 On Mach 13, 2017 Sugarco introduce a brand new logo for its new show Slim Splat. it is unknown if this logo will be used on other shows. 2017-2018 This is Sugarco in Arabic its part of a universal rebrand that saw all of Sugarco's logo in Arabic 2017-2018 2017-2018 2018 In 2018 Sugarco Introduced a new logo However a variant of it with the roman Numeral 3 is used. 2018 2019-Present On January 27, 2019 Sugarco Introduced a completely new logo this time using the Gill sans typeface to stand the test of time. later on in 2019 Sugarco was renamed to Higolmon Sugarco (prototypes) Sugarco 6th Logo.png Sugarco 5th Logo.png Sugarco 7th Logo.png Sugarco 9th Logo.png Sugarco 8th Logo.png Sugarco 11th Logo.png Sugarco 12th Logo.png Sugarco 13th Logo.png Sugarco 3rd Logo.png Sugarco 14th Logo.png Sugarco 15th Logo.png Sugarco 16th Logo.png Sugarco 18th Logo.png Sugarco 19th Logo Transparent.png Sugarco 20th Logo.png Sugarco 21st Logo.png Sugarco 22nd Logo.png Sugarco 23rd Logo.png Sugarco 24th Logo.png Sugarco 25th Logo.png Sugarco 26th Logo.png Sugarco 27th Logo.png Sugarco 28th Logo.png Sugarco 29th Logo.png Sugarco Snow Globe Logo.png Sugarco Tricolor Stripe Logo.png Sugarco Lipstick Logo.png Sugarco 30th Logo.png Several prototype designs were considered before the final logo was chosen Also See Sugarco III Higolmon Sugarco Category:Sugar Pop Category:SugarcoMarcus, Inc.